Verrance
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Boss Appearance He looks almost exactly like Ofaia. He appears to be a clone right now and he still wears a mask over his face. His body and everything is the same as Kei’s except for his powers, weaknesses, and whatnot. This mask is made out of different metals along with a few mysterious items mixed in. His eyes can look out from the two holes that are there. His flower is the same as Kei’s. He now wields two psychic whips (exceptionally strong ones that don’t break at all) in his hands. They hold mysterious powers that haven’t been revealed yet. He still has that three bladed glaive weapon with the eye in the center of it. This weapon has become even deadlier in a few ways. Changes: He's now completely different from Ofaia except for the flower. He is now dark green in color with scales across hie body. He has three red dots in a triangle formation on his forehead. These red dots will glow for no reason at all. Powers His powers have changed much after coming back out from Kei. His telekinesis powers have grown much more dangerous (he doesn't even need to focus them at all). All of his abilities have been increased to an extreme length. He can use them on more pikmin and beings. He still has new abilities that he can use and that makes it much more difficult to hurt him. He still has his possession ability and synthesis ability. His teleporting skills have vastly improved. He can destroy others' memories from afar. He now has a barrier blocking any and all psychic attacks from hitting him including psychically thrown objects. His mind is extremely fortified against mind assaults. He is a master at psychic abilities. He still has his power of going into a another pikmin ignoring all of their immunities and resistances while he cannot actually take control of them. Weaknesses Everything Else except for dark and light. Resistances Fire and Water Immunities Everything to do with the mind (this is not able to be pierced), Psychic attacks (any and all of them no matter what (doesn't matter if the psychic attack can pierce thorugh)), and projectiles. Personality His personality reflects the new Ofaia and a bit of his old self. He is quite maniacal in the evil sort of way. You cannot simply get him to do things nice and peacefully as he'll just dash the peace to pieces with his own powers. He's not peaceful. He won't anyone to survive. History Verrance after emerging from Kei disappeared and reappeared elsewhere. He was a soul without a body. He was pulled down to hell and that was where he was given a new body via the pikmin being sacrificed. He quickly came to be loyal to Lilith and hopes for a chance to get his revenge against Faith after all of this is over and Malice's goals are all accomplished. Themes Main Theme: Water, Earth, and Fire - Future World Music (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=msjHKUsixoM&feature=related) Alternate Theme: New Beginnings - Future World Music (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fq_f_zswAHY&feature=related) Battle Theme: Dragons and Demons - Veigar Margeirsson (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OLx7JvYsUWY&feature=related) Trivia *His nickname(s) are Wrath and Mask *He came about due to an almost given rule that I unconsciously follow. It is the rule of threes. There were two of these sorts of pikmin (Aegis and Tacticus) and so I had to make another. *He has since then changed from a minor character to a major character. Tropes Co Dragons (with Faith), Even Evil Has Standards, Chaotic Evil, Evil is Cool, Intrinsic Vow, Psychic Powers, Mind Over Matters, Being Tortured Makes You Evil, and... Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Villains Category:Major Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Demons Category:Demonic Pikmin Category:Male Characters Category: Shadow Olimar23's Male Characters